


Passion

by Lilith (LillithsGarden)



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithsGarden/pseuds/Lilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sensual little moment in the lives of Hoshi and T'Pol as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

T'Pol's lips were warm against hers. Soft and chapped, parted slightly in exertion. Hoshi leaned down to capture those lips again, snuggling closer to her lover. "Enjoy yourself?" she whispered.

The Vulcan nodded, "Immensely. It was quite… gratifying."

"Really? Glad you thought so." Hoshi nuzzled T'Pol's neck, peppering it with little open mouthed kisses. "You don't regret it?"

"No." T'Pol pulled the human's body closer to her own, basking in her presence. Soft curves molded to her, their legs entwined.

"Good, because you’re stuck with me now."

A genuine smile tugged at the Vulcan's lips. "That is acceptable."


End file.
